fb  gossip girl style
by d4s
Summary: Okay so I really like reading these so I thought id try one myself  :  DSNBCJV Facebook style.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I really like reading these so I thought id try one myself (:

DSNBCJV Facebook style.

Serena's profile.

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **chilling with my baby tonight :3 ily Dan.

35 People Like This

**Blair Waldorf **ew

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **love you too B, oh and BTW next time try and keep it down with Chuck, Eric was right next door.

**Blair Waldorf **oh please Chuck told me all the noises you make when Dan is over.

**Chuck Bass **coming over tonight Waldorf? Or you up for a limo ride (;

**Blair Waldorf **whatever you wnt bby x

Serena changed her Profile Picture

Serena likes Jenny Humphreys Photo

Serena likes 'Snow'.

**Jenny Humphrey** Hey Serena, Dan just left and he said to pass on this message...

"you up for another Christmas eve reenactment" idk what hes talking about but he said you would know so yeah Bye x

Serena commented on Dan Humphreys status

Serena commented on Dan Humphreys Photo

Serena commented on Dan Humphreys link

Serena commented on Dan Humphreys status

Serena wrote on Dan Humphreys wall

Serena wrote on Blair Waldorf's Wall.

Serena commented on Chuck Bass' status

Serena likes 'sex on the beach'

Serena likes 'fire escapes'

Serena likes 'I'm pure and innocent LOL jk im Blair Waldorf'

Serena commented on Dan Humphreys Photo

Serena commented on Dan Humphreys Photo

Serena commented on Dan Humphreys Photo

Serena commented on Dan Humphreys Photo

Serena commented on Dan Humphreys Photo

Serena commented on Dan Humphreys Photo

Serena commented on Dan Humphreys Photo

**Blair Waldorf** Hey S, up for some shopping, need to stop by Victoria's secret

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **Yeah sure B, be there in 40?

**Chuck Bass** Get some whipped cream while your out

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **Aw, my bf is so cute, candles and roses :3 I LOVE YOU 3

46 People Like This.

* * *

Blair's Profile.

**Blair Waldorf Changed her profile picture**

**Blair Waldorf is Seeing someone**

54 People Like This

**Blair Waldorf is Single**

32 People Like This

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **OMG B, you okay call me?

**Chuck Bass** Oh don't worry S, shes more than okay.

**Blair Waldorf** Shut up Chuck, yeah I'm fine S

**Blair Waldorf checked in at Victrola**

18 People Like This

Blair, Georgina, Jenny and 117 Others like ' I lost my virginity to Chuck Bass'

Blair likes 'Audrey Hepburn'

Blair likes 'im not a slut LOL jks im Serena Van Der Woodsen

Blair Likes 'Sorry cant, Nans got footy training'

Blair likes 'Dude she just called you a slut, OH hell no hold my whips & handcuffs'

Blair Waldorf commented on Jenny Humphreys Photo

Blair Waldorf commented on Serena Van Der Woodsen' status

Blair Waldorf commented on Chuck Bass' status

Blair Waldorf commented on Nate Archibald' Photo

Blair Waldorf commented on Chuck Bass' photo.

**Blair Waldorf **Feeling so good today, thanks for last night chuck, ah-mazing. Xx

Eleanor Waldorf and 69 others like this.

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **Keep it down next time

**Blair Waldorf **Don't act like we didn't catch you in the act last night, you nearly went all the way with Cabbage Patch in the kitchen.

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **Yeah but you just had to walk in didn't you!

**Chuck Bass** Not our fault Brooklyn has curfew or you could have been riding all night.

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **Ew Chuck, who asked you to speak

**Blair Waldorf **Me.

**Daniel Humphrey **Actually Chuck I didn't have curfew, in fact me and Serena went hard all night in your dads bed

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **DAN!

**Daniel Humphrey **sorry baby, love you xoxoxoxoxoxo

**Serena Van Der Woodsen** Aw love you too babe. Xoxoxo

**Blair Waldorf **excuse me while I go vomit

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **BLAIR! Thats not even funny you know how much I worry.

* * *

Chucks profile:

**Charles Bass** Getting high in the limo ft Nate

106 People Like This

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **Don't come home tonight plz? Eric is with Jonathon& Mom and Bart are at some Bass Ind. Thing.

**Charles Bass** Are you alone, Sis? (;

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **No I'm not, DONT COME HOME.

**Charles Bass **anything for you SIS.

**Blair Waldorf **come over 2nite?

**Charles Bass** whatevr u wnt bby

**Nathaniel Archibald **up for a drag man?

**Charles Bass **be there in 10.

Charles likes "Scarves", "enemies with benefits" and "FTW".

Charles Bass commented on Blair Waldorf's status

Charles Bass commented on Blair Waldorf's status

Charles Bass commented on Blair Waldorf's status

Charles Bass commented on Blair Waldorf's photo

Charles Bass commented on Serena Van Der Woodsen's status

Charles Bass commented on Eric Van Der Woodsen's status

Charles Bass commented on Nathaniel Archibald's status

Charles Bass is seeing someone

179 People Like This

Charles Bass likes "having a drag"

**Charles Bass uploaded a photo **… Last night's "occupant of my bed"

Nathaniel Archibald, Adam Schovf and 87 others like this.

**Nathaniel Archibald **daaamnnnn.

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **B wont be too happy bout this.

**Charles Bass** go back 2 bed.

**Adam Schovf **DAAYYUUMMM BABBBY.

**Blair Waldorf** WTF?

**Jenny Humphrey **^LOL

**Blair Waldorf **STFU.

* * *

(A/N) Dan, Jenny, Nate & Vanessa coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Dans profile:

**Dan Humphrey **hanging with V today, then the beautiful gf tonight 3

10 people like this.

**Chuck Bass **GET IT IN THERE!

**Dan Humphrey **are you drunk?

**Eric Van Der Woodsen **yes he is, another fight with Blair.

**Chuck Bass** don't tell HUMPHEY aboot my bzness.

**Dan Humphrey **English assignment, YAY :\

Serena Van Der Woodsen and 4 others like this.

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **come over 2nite babe, maybe we can study? (;

**Dan Humphrey** okay babe, what time? x

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **whenevr u wnt. xxx

1 person likes this.

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **BTW no one else is home, got the place to ourselves (:

**Dan Humphrey **sounds good, be ovr soon xx ily

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **ily2 xxxxx

**Blair Waldorf **this goes on my news feed :\

**Dan Humphrey **OMG no way!

**Blair Waldorf **shut up Humphrey!

Dan Humphrey commented on Serena Van Der Woodsen' status

Dan Humphrey commented on Serena Van Der Woodsen' status

Dan Humphrey commented on Serena Van Der Woodsen' status

Dan Humphrey commented on Serena Van Der Woodsen' status

Dan Humphrey commented on Serena Van Der Woodsen' status

Dan Humphrey commented on Serena Van Der Woodsen' status

Dan Humphrey commented on Serena Van Der Woodsen' status

Dan Humphrey commented on Serena Van Der Woodsen' status

Dan Humphrey commented on Serena Van Der Woodsen' photo

Dan Humphrey commented on Serena Van Der Woodsen' photo

Dan Humphrey commented on Serena Van Der Woodsen' photo

Dan Humphrey commented on Jenny Humphrey' Status

Dan Humphrey commented on Serena Van Der Woodsen' status

Dan Humphrey commented on Serena Van Der Woodsen' status

Dan Humphrey commented on Serena Van Der Woodsen' status

Dan Humphrey commented on Serena Van Der Woodsen' status

Dan Humphrey commented on Serena Van Der Woodsen' status

Dan Humphrey commented on Serena Van Der Woodsen' status

Dan Humphrey commented on Vanessa Abrams' status

Dan Humphrey commented on Vanessa Abrams' photo

Dan Humphrey commented on Nelly Yuki' status.

Dan Humphrey wrote on Nelly Yuki' wall

Dan Humphrey is now friends with Nelly Yuki

**Dan Humphrey **i love my sister shes the best !

**Jenny Humphrey** aww thanks bro :-)

**Dan Humphrey **i thought i told you to stay off my account!

**Jenny Humphrey **i thought i told you to stop leaving the computer on

**Dan Humphrey **i didn't !

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **naww diddums x


	3. Chapter 3

Nate's profile:

**Nate Archibald **uploaded a new photo.

69 people like this

**Isabel Coates** Yum :)

**Penelope Shafai **HOT!

**Blair Waldorf **of course you want my sloppy seconds Penelope...

**Penelope Shafai **I just said he was hot?

**Blair Waldorf** why r u talking to me? Shouldn't you be getting me coffee or something...

**Penelope Shafai **Hazel is your new errand runnererer...

**Jenny Humphrey **aw nice Nate :)

**Blair Waldorf** Humphrey, gtfo.

**Nate Archibald **chill Blair.

Nate Archibald is now single.

Penelope Shafai, Jenny Humphrey and 146 others like this

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **inbox if you need to talk? X

**Nate Archibald **thanks S, actually what are you doing right now? Xxx

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **I'm with Dan why? X

**Nate Archibald **oh okay nvm.

**Jenny Humphrey **I'm here if you need to talk too & I'm free right now. Xoxo

**Blair Waldorf **^stfu.

**Nate Archibald **thanks Jenny but its okay.

**Jenny Humphrey **okay if you say so & Blair are you like stalking his page or something?

**Blair Waldorf **NO wtf? I DONT LIKE REPEATING MYSELF... STFU!

**Chuck Bass** has aunty flow paid a visit to Ms Blair?

**Blair Waldorf** shut it Bass!

**Nate Archibald** so confused man, going for a drag anyone wanna join?

47 people like this

**Jenny Humphrey **I will, not that I know what that is but I'm up for it :D xoxoxoxoxo

**Chuck Bass **I wish! got wedding stuff with Bart today :\

**Nate Archibald** its cool man & Jenny I don't think its really your thing.

**Blair Waldorf** of course it is Nate, shes from Brooklyn & Seriously, desperate much little J?

**Jenny Humphrey **whats your problem Blair? seriously idk what I done to you! & lol ok Nate no problem Xoxo

**Penelope Shafai** hey Nate, how are you we should totes catch up soon xxx

**Nate Archibald **uh yeah hey sure maybe later.

**Jenny Humphrey **heeey Natee :-) how you been? I've been great maybe we should meet up soon and talk and stuff I haven't seen you around much lately .. anyways write back soon xox

**Blair Waldorf** UUGH your so desperate it pisses me off !

Chuck Bass and Penelope Shafai like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny's profile :

**Jennifer Humphrey **so bored what to do lol im bored :)

Vanessa Abrams likes this

**Rufus Humphrey **go to sleep!

**Penelope Shafai** Lame.

Jennifer Likes 'I'm amazing' and 'Eleanor Waldorf'

**Jennifer Humphrey** so bored, can hear weird noises from my brothers room, should I see if he is okay? :S

3 people like this

**Elise Wells **yes you should! LOL.

**Eric Van Der Woodsen **this is awkward aha I know how you feel dw.

**Jennifer Humphrey** lol what do you mean Eric?

**Eric Van Der Woodsen **uh just don't go in there okay?

**Jennifer Humphrey **lol okay if you say so?

**Blair Waldorf **dumbass.

Jenny Humphrey commented on Nathaniel Archibald's status.

Jenny Humphrey commented on Nathaniel Archibald's status.

Jenny Humphrey commented on Nathaniel Archibald's status.

Jenny Humphrey commented on Nathaniel Archibald's status.

Jenny Humphrey wrote on Nathaniel Archibald's status.

Jenny Humphrey commented on Nathaniel Archibald's photo.

Jenny Humphrey commented on Nathaniel Archibald's photo.

Jenny Humphrey commented on Nathaniel Archibald's photo.

Jenny Humphrey commented on Dan Humphrey's status.

Jenny Humphrey commented on Serena Van Der Woodsen's status.

Jenny Humphrey commented on Serena Van Der Woodsen's status.

Jenny Humphrey commented on Serena Van Der Woodsen's status.

Jenny Humphrey commented on Nathaniel Archibald' status.

Jenny Humphrey commented on Blair Waldorf's status.

Jenny Humphrey uploaded a new photo 'lol just me bored :)'

Eric Van Der Woodsen's and Vanessa Abrams like this.

**Elise Wells** nice hun x

**Jenny Humphrey **going to V's tonight because Dan told me to :\

Elise Wells likes this.

**Vanessa Abrams** when are you coming ?

**Jenny Humphrey** soon just getting some stuff together :)

**Eric Van Der Woodsen** lol why did he tell you to go?

**Jenny Humphrey **I think Serena is coming over?

**Eric Van Der Woodsen **aw yeah she is.


	5. Chapter 5

Vanessa's profile:

Vanessa shared a link 'Life of the Upper East Siders'

Ruby Abrams and Dan Humphrey like this

**Vanessa Abrams** just a little preview of my documentary (:

**Jenny Humphrey **LOL I thought you were gonna put that 'part' on?

**Vanessa Abrams** Nah.

**Jenny Humphrey **lol okay.

**Nate Archibald** hey Vanessa, hry? We should catch up sometime hey? I'll call you x

Jenny Humphrey likes this

**Vanessa Abrams** yeah that sounds good x

Vanessa is friends with **Nate Archibald**

**Jenny Humphrey** Hey V! Dan wants me out of the house tonight, can I come over? Xo

**Vanessa Abrams** aha yeah sure, why does he want you out?

**Jenny Humphrey** S is coming over :S

**Vanessa Abrams** oh okay lol.

**Dan Humphrey** hey V, cant hang tonight, got plans, sorry but maybe Jenny can?

**Vanessa Abrams** that's okay maybe another time, whats Jenny got planned for tonight?

**Dan Humphrey **yeah I was hoping you could keep her company tonight?

**Vanessa Abrams **lol sure?

**Dan Humphrey** great thanks x

1 person likes this

**Blair Waldorf **do I know you?

**Elise Wells** hey thanks for the add, have we met ? x

Vanessa is now friends with Blair Waldorf and Elise Wells

Vanessa likes 'The local bar'

**Vanessa Abrams** OMG JUST WALKED IN ON SOMETHING I NEVER WANT TO SEE AGAIN!

Chuck Bass likes this

**Jenny Humphrey **OMG lol what?

**Vanessa Abrams **I will inbox you, its about two people who go to your school starting with B&C!

**Dan Humphrey **well that just gave it away, but I want an inbox =]

**Vanessa Abrams **lol if you say so

Vanessa is friends with Serena Van Der Woodsen and Chuck Bass


	6. Authors Note

(A/N) finished! Thanks for the reviews & adding this story to favorites and everything else, in case you didn't notice the timeline is a little messed up, but yeah thanks for reading, I have an idea for a new story in mind and I might start on that in the next couple of days.


	7. Chapter 7

(a/n): I decided to do Eric because I like writing these, if you want me to do any other characters let me know (:

Eric's Profile:

**Eric Van Der Woodsen **Going out for dinner with the beautiful Mother tonight :D

15 People Like This.

**Jenny Humphrey** aw that's cute :)

**Eric Van Der Woodsen **hehe :3

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **Tell her I will be at Dan's tonight. love you x

**Jenny Humphrey** someone is getting creative tonight (:

**Eric Van Der Woodsen **lol they're just lyrics

**Eric Van Der Woodsen **Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful (8)

19 People Like This.

**Serena Van Der Woodsen** aw how could anyone hate you xx

**Eric Van Der Woodsen **everything's nothing without you 3

12 People Like This

**Jenny Humphrey** who's the lucky one? (;

**Blair Waldorf** naw has little bro got a crush (;

**Eric Van Der Woodsen **just a song guys :)

**Jenny Humphrey** if you say so (;

**Eric Van Der Woodsen **all I'm asking you to do is LET ME HOLD YOU 3

13 People Like This

**Chuck Bass** I used that line one night, it worked too, didn't get any sleep, but it was worth it!

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **CHUCK!

**Blair Waldorf **CHUCK!

**Chuck Bass** I just got the hottest image in my head.

**Chuck Bass** hey Blair, PUT IT DOWN ON ME. Good song hey?

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **GROSS CHUCK GTFO.

**Blair Waldorf** hey Bass, IM RIDING SOLO. Good song hey?

**Chuck Bass** good one but ayo, IM TIRED OF USING TECHNOLOGY, Y DNT U SIT DOWN ON TOP OF ME?

**Blair Waldorf **haha well YOUR A JERK, YOUR A JERK!

**Chuck Bass** I know! & BTW I just JIZZED IN MY PANTS (;

**Eric Van Der Woodsen** hey guys I know another one, I GOT ALL MY GET EM GIRLS...

**Blair Waldorf **haha yeah good song Eric...

**Daniel Humphrey** Eric, Its Serena, I'm not coming home tonight, I'm at Dan's just gonna stay here tonight... tell Lily for me? ILY xx (:

**Eric Van Der Woodsen** I told her, then she muttered something about protection. :S

**Daniel Humphrey** lol k thanks. X

**Eric Van Der Woodsen** hanging with J in Central Park today :P

Jenny Humphrey and Serena Van Der Woodsen like this.

**Jenny Humphrey** be there in 40? xo


End file.
